Izhera
by Ishaway healer of two Moons
Summary: "One life to live..... One that changed many..... One to stop many..."
1. Intro

This is one of my first fanfics about Escaflowne. Now I own nothing of Escaflowne, other people do..... but if I did own any thing of Escaflowne, I'd own, well lets not get into that. But I do own all the characters that I've make up and put in this story. I really hope you like this story. And to the one hundredth reviewer goes a prize! This is one of my first fanfics about Escaflowne. Now I own nothing of Escaflowne, other people do..... but if I did own any thing of Escaflowne, I'd own, well lets not get into that. But I do own all the characters that I've make up and put in this story. I really hope you like this story. And to the one hundredth reviewer goes a prize! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Izhera walked along a dirt road. Her skirt tinkling with the chilers at the wast and hem. Her long silver braid gently swaying with her walk. She was about a good two days walk from Plairis, the capital of Asturia. She looked over her shoulder, trying to see if there was a wagon or something coming. There wasn't any. She looked at the long road ahead of her, she has heading into a forest, the sun setting at her back. She walked into the woods, as night moved across the road. She glanced around looking of a strong tree branch or dines bush. She saw a bush, and checked it for living things. None. She glanced around again. Her large greed gold eyes catching the moon light that trickled tough the trees, making her look fox like. She crawled under the bush, curled into a ball, and fell asleep.  
  
She woke with the sun, dew fell from leaves as she crawled out of the bush. She looked around her, sunlight dancing through the branches, dew giving every thing a silver shine. Even her skirt and shirt. She smiled stood up and spun in a small circle sending water droplets flying. Her started to walk again, at least there was shade. She hoped that the forest was large, and long. If it was she would have shade at noon and shelter that night. And if it wasn't than she'd have to stay at an inn, if there was one. A few hours later, the sound of wheels is heard through out the forest as a carriage. Izhera stops, listening. "Who would be heading through a forest, heading away from Asturia?" she muses out loud. She watches the road, nothing was coming from Asturia. She glances over her shoulder seeing the carriage. It was a fine piece of work. It wasn't huge, but it had more than enough room for four with room to spare. It was pulled by two gray 'horses'. She turned hips off set, watching the carriage come closer. The driver stops the carriage. She takes a few steps back. Watching the carriage door. It opens and a young man in his late teen early twenties steps out. His face is kind, his eyes trusting. "Is it normal for a women to walk the roads alone?" he looks at her. Dirty skirt, hair, feet. He looks into her eyes. "Who are you?" She looks away. "It doesn't matter." "Do you need a ride?" He gently reaches out touching her arm. "I can walk." she doesn't pull away. "Please, I insist. You are welcome to ride." "Even if I did, good sir, I wouldn't have any thing to pay you with-- " "I need no pay." he says shaking his head. Her eyes meet his eyes, "Are you sure?" "Yes, but if you don't wish to ride you do not have to." She looks at him again, his hand on her arm, his eyes wanting to help. "Thank you." After a half an hour or so Izhera, asks her 'good sir' his tile. "I am called Lord Tizark. But please just all me Tiz. And what might your name be?" "I am Izhera, dancer for higher." "Really, what brings you here, Izhera?" "I'm on my way to Asturia." "What for?" She looks at him out of the corner of her eye. "A job." "Oh." Night began to fall, Izhera watched the sun set over the now dissent forest, they'd left hours ago. "Do you have a place to sleep for the night?" She looks at him, he was now mostly is shadow, and with the retreat of the sun, his face became shadowed. She answers him warily. "No, no I don't." "I could arrange a room for you at the inn where I'm staying tonight." Izhera doesn't answer, she doesn't know what to say. No man had ever treated her this way with out wanting some thing in return. "What is it that you want?" she asked, her voice suddenly cold. "What?" asked Tizark, staring at her through the darkness. "You heard me." "Nothing. I want nothing." "Than why are you helping me?" He didn't answer, he just laughed. "What are you laughing at?!" "Do you not see, Izhera? I'm cursed." "What type of curse?" "I was once a greedy man, now I have to do 50 good deeds. If you let me get you a room, I will be freed." he looked out the window. "Please Izhera let me help you." She stared at him, "Alright. You may help me." The next morning there was no sing of Tizark, or his carriage. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Izhera walked through the Asturiaen sea side market. Looking at all the shops, what they had for sale, who has what. Some children ran though the street, laughing and calling to one an other. Izhera heard her stomach telling her she needed some thing to put in it. She looked for a food stall, and saw one. There was fruit of ever shape, size and color she knew. She walked toward it, already knowing what she was going to do. A cry went up form and angry stall owner, as Izhera rounded a corner, the owner close on her heels. She glanced over her shoulder at him. He was a big fellow, a wolf man. Why had she picked one of the stalls owned by one of them. They were known for the tempers. As she turns again, this time into a small back street she runs head long into a young man in red armor. They both fall back into a cloth stall. She on top of him. Now Izhera got a good look at him. He had short silvery hair, much like the color of her own. His eyes were a deep red, almost the color of ox blood. He drew a sword and made a strike at her, missing. She bit his lower right arm, he dropped the sword, to the ground. Staggering back as she slashed at him with her dagger. Witch she had drawn only seconds before. She cuts a tic-tac-toe board patter on the chest of his armored jacket. Four small squares of black leather fell to the dirt. She rushes forward, but is held back by two strong young arms. She glances over her shoulder, seeing five young men, in almost the same armor, rush out of the small crowd that had formed. Two rush to the red eyed one, two others stood between her and him, and one held her back, just before he hit her over the head with a sword hilt. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Izhera slowly came back into contiones. The back of her head throbbed. Groaning she opened her eyes. Blackness lay before her. She tried to reach back and rub the back of her head, but found her hands were tied to the chair she was in.  
  
The sound of a door opening, and suddenly light blinded her for a moment.  
  
The light flooded in form behind her. The sound of foot steps could be heard as some one came up behind her. She felt a blade edge touch the skin near her left eye. She shivered as the blade ran down her face, over her shoulder, and all the way down her arm. A male voice whispered in her ear, "Who are you? What were you doing in Asturia?" She answered, fear some thing nonexistent in her voice, "My name holds nothing to you, and my business is my own." She felt the blade leave her wrist. As a young man stepped in front of her. He was of a good height, with some what well trimmed brown hair, but it was his eyes that caught her. They were a deep sea blue. The blue that rested just far enough below the surface that you saw it than had to tare your eyes from it, or drowned. "Now," he said, looking striate into her eyes, "Who are you and what are you doing in Asturia?" As he said these things he leaned forward, placing a hand on each either of the chair arms. His face was with in six inches of hers, and she didn't like it. She lashed out, bitting his upper lip. He jerked back, pulling away from her, and in doing so made her teeth graze his skin. He touched his lip, staring at her, like she was some type of wild animal. She licked her lip, she could taste his blood. He staggered back, fear, and uneasiness in his eyes, making a run for the door. She let him, the door closed with a slam. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A low wine cut through Izhera's thoughts. She tried to ignore it. But it got louder and intensified to the point that it hurt her. She opened her eyes and look around the room where she was being held. She was still tied to the chair. Her eyes flashed as she looked around the dark room. "Who's there?" "Why do you ask?" "Show your face, cowered!" she said straning against the ropes. "Why should I? what would you do to it? Bite it?" "I might bite your finger if it were pointed at me. Like I did the pretty boys lip, and the others arm!" she said looking over her shoulder, trying to find the sources of the voice. A tall man dressed in a black cloke stepped from the shadows to her left. She glrars at him, her eyes gleaming with an unseen fire. "Why do you look at me with such heat in your eyes?" his voice was low, soft, calm. "Why do you hold me here?" "You attacked a Zaibach solder. With out reason." "I had good reason, he drew his sword against me. I bit him in self defince!" He stopped looking at her. "Than why did you bite Migel?" "Who?" "The second soilger that you bit!"  
  
"He was getting cocky, and when some one gets cocky with me, I bit 'em." "And that gives you the right to bit him?" "What are you getting at?" He stopped looking at her. His dark eyes wandering over her, as if looking for some weakness. "You are a prisoner. But we will not keep you in this room." She just looked at him, her eyes uneasy. "Than if I'm not to be kept here, where will you keep me?" "In a different room, but we will give things to occupy your time." he reaches forward, unteying her writes, she watches him her green gold eyes untrusting. He glances at her, "You look at me like I'm going to strike you. Do you have a reason to think this?" "My reasons are my own." "Alright," he bends down to untie her ancles, but her hands are there first. He pulled back, watching her fingers quickly untie the knots with little diffacalty. "What are you looking at?" He smiles, "Your hands, their very nible." Her fingers stop, he glances at her face. His gase has met with one of unsertinty, as if she didn't know what to think of him. "I will send one of the Dragon Slayers to show you to your new quarters," he says standing. Just before he leave he adds, "And, please don't bit this one." She whiles in the chair, watching his back as the doors closed. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The door opened again, and Izhera looked at the young so called 'Dragon Slayer' who intered. He had dirty blonde hair, and large blue eyes, like a child's. "Lord Folken sent me to guid you to your quarteres." his voice showed little fear, but Izhera could see it was all show. "Alright," she said standing, watching the boy. "Lead on." They walked through steel passage ways, her chilers echoing off the walls. They walked in silence. The youth often glanced at her, as if he felt she would do something.  
  
For her own part Izhera looked at all the doors they passed, some were open, and some werent. She knew she'd find out what was behind the closed doors before she left. "Lord Folken said you were found in the street market, after bitting Lord Dilandul. Is this true?" She looked at him, "I did bite this Dliandual, after he draw his sword against me." "Than why did you bite Migule, he did nothing to you." "He got in my face, and ran a dagger down my arm. He acted arigant and rude. Just because I am a woman, it doesn't mean I'll be treated less than anyone around me." He was silent for some time, she could tell he was thinking about what she'd said. He stopped with out warning, in front of a steel door. "We're here," he anounced, looking at her. The door opened when the blue eyed Dragon Slayer pressed a button on the wall. Izhera looked into the room, and followed him into it. She looked at the dresser, bed, night stand, and few other things here and there, one thing she notest was a mirror. "This is where you'll be staying." She looked at him, and than at the room again. "Thank you for leading me here. We were never inrodused. I am Izhera," she says holding out a hand to him. "Chesta, one of the Dragon Slayers," he answered taking it. She looked at the bed, seeing some garments there, she questioned him about them. "You will wear those when Lord Folken has you do something." "Why can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?" "There are rules here, that must be followed. I still don't understand all of them, but if you want to get by, you follow them anyway."  
  
She noded. Watching him. "I have to go," he said looking away form her gase. "Alright, good-bye, Chesta." "Good-bye, Izhera." and with that he walked out, his cheeks a blazing red. 


End file.
